Lost to the Darkness
by alyssum32
Summary: My 1st FF! Beast Boy is severely injured during battle. Robin is holding something against him. Maybe I'll rewrite this later. BBRae R&R! Way better than summary.
1. Within the Darkness Lies Hope

**Disclaimer: I own what is physically in my possession and the Teen Titans are not. (Not currently anyways :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Within the Darkness Lies Hope 

Beast Boy lay, alone on the jagged stones of the cavern, mangled and unable to move. He hoped that his teammates would soon realize that he was not with them and would find him. He did not know how much longer he could hold on to his last few threads of consciousness. He had lost a fair amount of blood from the numerous injuries that he had acquired during the battle in which he had barely survived and had prevailed. His ruthless opponent lay equally damaged and sedated some ten feet away. Beast Boy wished for his communicator that his opponent had crushed near the beginning of their skirmish. As he thought of ways to get himself out of the cave, he felt himself slipping in and out of unconsciousness. In order to maintain his awareness, he moved his injured right leg and cried out in pain as the splintered bone shifted and ground against the rocky floor. As he rolled from his right side and onto his back he felt small rocks burrow deeper into the long gash that was the result of a large dagger that had been dragged across the backside of his muscular torso. His eyes squeezed shut as he winced in pain and he allowed the tears to flow down his bruised face. After several minutes he pulled himself up gradually into a seated position and crept with his forearms closer to the large boulder behind him to lean against it. Several minutes passed as he rested like this, waiting for the pain to subside and praying for his friends to come to his aid.

Just as he began to drift into subconsciousness, he heard a shrill beeping and felt a shallow vibration against his waist. The homing device built into his belt was flashing and relief surged through him. There would be hope for him after all. His friends were coming for him.

* * *

**Hey errbody!! Thanks for reading!! This is my very first Fanfic so judge lightly!! Constructive criticism is wanted (quite possibly needed:)!! I will try to update as often as possible but I'm not promising any daily updates. I do however have the next chapter ready and I will update that in a few moments, if I may. I have the story plotted out in my head it's all just a matter of getting it out. R&R!!! Tell me what you think!!!! I am DYING to know!!!! **


	2. Through the Darkness

**Disclaimer: ya i own my personal belongings and nothing else, although i sure as hell wouldn't mind having the Teen Titans. which I do not. :p**

* * *

Chapter 2: Through the Darkness

Earlier.

"Titans, regroup!!" commanded Robin, the leader of the young heroes, barking into his yellow communicator. They were triumphant in the 2 hour long battle against a massive ambush of bionic machines. The Teen Titans had just finished cleaning up the ruined beings. Minutes later they had reorganized.

"Damn, that was a lot of robots. Do we have any idea of what they were after?" Cyborg was the first to speak as the heroes congregated in a large rock cavern.

"There isn't anything valuable down here, as far as I noticed. Where's Beast Boy?" Raven acknowledged the absence of their green-skinned teammate.

"I haven't seen him since we split up. He could be lost. Or he's just taking his dear sweet time to get here. You know BB," Cyborg proposed.

"Perhaps Friend Beast Boy is injured. Shall we send out a "party of searching" to find his location?" Starfire was the innocent, typically affectionate Tameranean alien princess in the group. She was always concerned with the wellbeing of her teammates.

"He's probably fine, Star. Like Cyborg said, he's probably on his way as we speak. We'll wait a few minutes before we go looking for him," Robin said to Starfire, assuring her.

The four titans waited, and after several minutes of assessing their injuries, Cyborg checked for a signal from Beast Boy's communicator. He found there was none and tried to contact Beast Boy, but received no reply.

"Uh, guys, we may have a slight problem. BB's T-com isn't giving off any signal. He didn't answer when I called it, either."

"Try setting of the homing device on his belt," suggested Robin.

"Right," Cyborg said as he proceeded with Robin's suggestion. "I got him… He's not coming…" He said and then added, "He's not _moving_."

"Well, I guess we have to go find him, then," Robin said bluntly. His respect for Beast Boy had been waning for some time, most likely because Beast Boy had not been performing particularly well for a few weeks.

"Well, I guess so," Cyborg mumbled under his breath, gritting his teeth against Robin's disregard for the possibility of Beast Boy being injured. As they traveled down dark tunnels, Cyborg watched Beast Boy's signal and was unsure if Beast Boy was even wearing his belt until he noticed that the signal moved. It did not move much but proved to Cyborg that his friend was still alive and was where his signal was coming from.

As they neared Beast Boy's location, Cyborg began to call out to his friend, hoping for some sort of response. As he drew nearer, he talked through the darkness to Beast Boy. Walking past a rather large body dressed in the same attire as the robots, Cyborg heard a weak groan from his friend and a quiet sob. Cyborg turned toward a large boulder where he thought he had heard the sound. As the bright light stationed upon Cyborg's shoulder fell upon the small green figure resting against the rock, Cyborg gasped and stared in shock at the bruised face of his suffering friend.

"Oh, my God."

* * *

**Yes? I know it was short. You still enjoyed it though, right? even if I did leave you hanging off the edge off a cliff by your underpants. ... uh ya. The next chapter is slightly longer though, I just have to finish it, whoch I can't right now seeing as how I have, my favorite, History homework just sitting here patiently waiting for me to finish it. And I do love it so. But I also have a small little affair going on with my Spanish. I should probably go now, but in the meantime...**

**READ & REVIEW!!!!!!**

**yes you all do that while I work on my beloved US History Homework, you lucky dawgs!**

**anyways.**

**That's all folks.**

**Alyssumthirtytoodles**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm going to try and turn this story into some phenomenal creation that nobody will forget. I may need some advice HINT HINT. I'm not entirely sure how this whole thing will end out (Don't worry! I've got a long way to go!) but I think I'm headed in the right direction. Bear with me here people. I'm still learning.

DISCLAIMER: Why would I be on FANfiction if I owned Teen Titans? I don't have much more than what's in my house(s) and my friends and family. The Teen Titans are most definitely not in my possession.

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Cyborg knelt down next to his weakened friend. "Holy shit, what happened to you?" Beast Boy's head was tilted strangely toward his left shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut. His right leg was stuck out in an awkward angle, his gloved right hand trembling while it rested upon it. His left hand lay limply at his side and his left leg was folded closely to his torso. His whole body was trembling. He whimpered as he tried to find his voice, and found it rather painful to speak. "That was no machine," he said, in a low groan. Robin walked over to the body lying several feet away from him. He tugged at the mask on the figure's head and felt it slip off. He looked at its face finding it to be quite human. His eyes widened and he looked over the large muscular body at the many injuries that Beast Boy had inflicted upon him. Robin checked his pulse. He was alive. Barely.

Beast Boy emitted another groan as he winced in pain. Beast Boy coughed dryly and let out a quiet sob. After a minute, Beast Boy regained his composure and spoke with the same tired groaning voice as he had before. "He's not…dead… is he?" His breathing was shallow and erratic. Cyborg was heartbroken to see his friend this way and hadn't heard the question. Robin answered for him.

"No, he's not dead, thank God," he said harshly to Beast Boy. "You could have killed him! What were you thinking?!"

Beast Boy winced. Robin's loud voice was offensive to his supersensitive ears. "I…didn't mean to…I…couldn't let him… kill me…" Beast Boy's voice was reduced to a shallow whisper. He couldn't speak any more, as the pain was steadily overtaking his body.

Raven stepped in to support Beast Boy. "Would you rather have Beast Boy dead and this killer loose? He is alive, Robin. Beast Boy wouldn't have killed him and you know that. I'm surprised he was able to do as much as he did in his current condition."

"Uhh…" Beast Boy whined, clenching his teeth. "_I just want to get out of here, I want to go home,_" he thought to himself.

Cyborg, who had been gazing absentmindedly at the ground beside Beast Boy, now looked back at his weak friend. Beast Boy opened his eyes and stared back. They were riddled with pain and fear and exhaustion. "We have to get him out of here. _Now_."

Raven, Robin, and Starfire looked over at Cyborg. Robin knelt and lifted Beast Boy's last opponent onto his shoulders and began carrying him away towards where they had entered the cavern. Starfire watched him, looked back at the other three and then walked in Robin's direction, sadness inhibiting her ability to fly.

Raven went to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "We need to take him back home," she said softly to Cyborg. The half-machine titan nodded and began to strategize how to lift Beast Boy from the ground without furthering his injuries. "He's so banged up, I don't know if I should move him," he said quietly.

"If you can lift him, I can teleport us back to the tower," Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

Cyborg nodded again. "Can you support his leg? I don't want to hurt him." Raven nodded and knelt to help lift Beast Boy. Cyborg straightened Beast Boy's left leg and then placed his left hand gently behind Beast Boy's back, tipping him forward slightly, and his right hand under his legs as Raven held his right leg at the knee and ankle. Beast Boy gasped in pain and panted as they altered his position, clenching his teeth and cringing. Once the three were stabilized, Raven chanted her magical verse to bring them home.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

The three teleported instantly to the tower's infirmary, though Beast Boy and Cyborg looked even more disconcerted than they had before. Beast Boy was in even more physical pain and it was plainly expressed on his face. He whimpered. His breathing was ragged and his exhaustion seemingly increased and he allowed his head to fall back against Cyborg's mechanical arm. The two carried him to the nearest bed and set him down gently.

They inspected his injuries, and as they examined his back, Cyborg became concerned that might have hurt him when he lifted him up. They dislodged the stones that were embedded in the deep wound going across his spine during which Beast Boy openly protested through hoarse wailing.

* * *

Yes? No? Who thinks I should continue? What would you all do if I stopped writing this right now? Would I be the pitiful victim of a homocide? DON'T BE DRASTIC PEOPLE!!!! I'm kidding. I'll go on. I have got to get this out of my head somehow. 

READ & REVIEW, por favor! which reminds me, I'm sitting in front of my History book and I still have Spanish homework to do. I'm a terrible procrastinator. It' 11:45 PM! it's early.

Back to the grind.


	4. Author's Note

I have posted this before. I made an alteration, though, and for some strange/stupid reason I couldn't put it back up.

Author's Note:

Thank you all SOOO MUCH for the reviews!!!!!! Also know your ideas are welcome, as, due to recent events, I have started to forget what I was going to write next. I understand that it has been a while since I last updated. I am going to continue the story and I'll try to this weekend. There has been a LOT going on lately, apart from Midterm testing. A classmate in my dance class recently passed away from meningitis (RIP Adria Horning), so I've been kind of depressed and preoccupied and not exactly in my usual creative state of mind. Sorry for the delay. I will update as soon as possible.

With love,

Alyssum

P.S.

For those whom it may concern, yes it was "the" Adria Horning who was on the news (at least in Southern California). If you would like more information, Google her name. It's the first thing to come up.

And by posting this I am not trying to be disrespectful in any way, just informative.


	5. Psycho

Psych!!!

OMG I love that show! HAHAHA.

You guys must be pissed by now. That is if you are like in love with my writing. I doubt you are.

By the way, everybody, just to let you all know, I am finally starting to get back into my story (as difficult as that does not sound, it sure as hell is!) and I may continue on with this story soon! That is if I have time. I now have a whole new checklist. I have to apply for colleges and stuff, do my homework, study for the SATs and shit like that. Yeah. Fabulous. And Spring Break JUST ended. Damn. I also found out that in order to get into the college I would like to attend, I have to raise my GPA. That means I have to work even harder than I already do.

School is REALLY screwing with my enthusiasm for life and the joyful things it can bring. I don't even dance as often as I normally do. Which is weird. Not to mention it downright SUCKS!!!!! And my voice isn't as good as it used to be which also really SUCKS!!! Just not as bad.

Anyways, if any of you actually read this insignificant piece of beautiful garbage, YOU GET A BIG PAT ON THE BACK AND A HUG. THANK YOU!!!!!!

Yes. Ahem. I'll see about that brainstorm now. Should it be for my homework or this story here?

Thanks again for all your support.

Buh bye.

With Love,

Alyssumthirtytoodles


End file.
